The Dove and The Wolf
by lapizlazulijavi
Summary: (Tokyo Ghoul AU) The black canine mask that she had seen in the drawn portraits at the CCG's headquarters, the nickname that was spoken around the superiors meetings and the face that toped the ranking of the deadliest ghoul's on the 7TH district.


**Okay so someone posted an image of Kougami with ghoul's eyes, so that's the only excuse I can come up for this.**

**Also, if you have never seen Tokyo Ghoul (Which I recommend you to do), here's a handy dictionary to orientate you.**

**Ghoul: Humanoid beings that can only feed on human meat (And coffee, for some unexplained reason). If they try vegetables or animal meat, they'll get sick. They eyes change from normal to black with red irises if they are fighting or when they are hungry. Many of them use masks when hunting or fighting.**

**Kagune: Appendices used by the ghoul to fight, it comes out from their backs when they are in a pinch. They are four types. It's a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws.**

**Ukaku: A "Lighting bruiser" type of kagune. It comes out from the shoulder and resembles a flaming wing; capable to fire crystal like projectiles. Ghouls with this type of kagune are insanely fast.**

**Bikaku: A medium range kagune; it has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail-bone/coccyx. This can deliver deep slashes at medium range. However, a bikaku will be overwhelmed and lose against the ukaku's long-range attacks.**

**CCG/Dove: An anti-ghoul task forced in charge of the investigation and incapacitation of ghouls to protect the civilians of Tokyo's districts from ghouls. Dove is a slang term used by ghouls when talking about the CCG in public. **

**Quinque: is a weapon that is fashioned from a ghoul's kagune. It can be made into various shapes like axes, guns, shields or blades to a degree, but most still retain some characteristics of the original. The CCG get these from the ghouls that they manage to kill and only high level investigator are allowed to have one.**

* * *

><p>The wall felt wet behind her back, the cold rain water seeping through her clothes and chilling her spine. It was the only thing keeping Akane Tsunemori away from falling into the abyss of unconsciousness.<p>

However, the CCG* investigator wished for blackness to claim her, she wanted to close her eyes and never open them again. She wished for her senses to shut down and spare her both the agony of waiting and the horror of what was about to fall upon her. But the freezing sensation on her back kept her awake and too alert to every sensation surrounding her small, limp form.

Akane's eyes were fixated on the wall of the dark alley she was cornered in, her nose sensing the rotting thrash and the humidity in the air, her tongue still tasting a bit of blood that she had spited out when she got hit on the face, right before being grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall, knocking her unconscious for a couple of minutes before being woken up by the sound of her superior's agony.

She knew that the source of the noise was probably a good 6 meters away, but now it had been replaced by the sound of teeth ripping through flesh and she couldn't dare to turn around to see how far "The Black Wolf" was into his meal…

It had been a few minutes since she heard the chilling dying scream of her superior; they were investigating a place that was in an area that had reported several people missing. It was clear that there was a ghoul feeding ground somewhere, and they got their confirmation when they found a female ghoul hastily cleaning up the bloody clothes of her latest victim. Akane's superior signaled her to corner her without alerting the predator, but the monster apparently was alerted of their presence beforehand and attacked as soon the younger investigator moved. Akane would have become the ghoul's next victim if it wasn't for her superior stepping in a finishing her off with a clean swipe of his quinque*.

Akane was trying to check in the damage make to her clothes as her superior was about to call in a cleanup squad when a black shape appeared right in front of Akane. At first she could recognize the form of a tall man standing calmly with his hands on his pockets, but when she looked up she couldn't find her voice to scream. The black canine mask that she had seen in the drawn portraits at the CCG's headquarters, the nickname that was spoken around the superiors meetings and the face that toped the ranking of the deadliest ghoul's on the 7TH district.

Akane tried to reach for her gun, only to fell a blow to the face that left her tasting blood, just a mild second before feeling the same hand that delivered the hit closing around her thin neck, then she felt herself being propelled backwards into the wall, hearing the distinct _crack _in two of her ribs before losing consciousness, only to recover it when she heard a deafening scream that shook her out of the black.

* * *

><p>He wasn't expecting to have to feed this much on this dove*. But that's what he got for getting cocky during the fight.<p>

When Shinya Kougami heard that the CCG was closing in one of the 7th district's feeding grounds he rushed to every single one of them in order to give the alarm; the doves had started to move faster in the past few weeks, catching some of the less aggressive ghouls in the territory and even raiding some of the safe houses they had been using for shelter.

It had been a massacre, with the women and children being the first to fall and now the doves were carrying their kagune* to aid them in the hunt. It was sickening for him to pursuit the CCG investigators only to find himself fighting ghoul weaponry he had seen on his weaker friends.

"_They didn't use them on the doves and yet those bastards are using them on us know"_ that was his mantra. Now he was a lone wolf in the hunt, and his prey was actively hunting for him, good.

Any dove that was stupid enough to attack him ended up dead, but he rarely ate them, unless they managed to land a solid hit on him. This was one of those occasions.

He reached a feeding spot nearby a supermarket; it was normally used by ghouls that decided to take on criminals that used the dark alleys as a hiding place to drag their victims. Heck even Shinya himself had gladly tore a rapist apart in that place when he was younger. But this time he was going to rip through a different kind of monster.

He arrived late; the echoing sound of metal hitting the ground alerted him that the doves were already there, but by the time he managed to reach a good vantage point to scan the situation, the monsters had already claimed another victim, another woman laid dead on the ground. He saw that the investigator that dealt the killing blow had a bikaku*, getting rid of that would be easy. Then his eyes shifted to the other…

"A little white dove" he muttered to himself. That was the way he referred to the rookies on the CCG. She was way too young to have been working even a year, heck, she didn't even had a stolen kagune with her.

Mask in place, he knocked her out. Now, where was the other?...

When he turned around, he was surprised to find out that the other dove had run off. Shinya at first thought that the investigator had escaped and abandoned his partner to her luck, but the he realized that the bastard's scent was still right in front of him. The infamous "Black Wolf" managed to unleash his ukaku* just in time to avoid the hit of the bikaku. This guy seemed to know that he couldn't face him up front, so he chose to use his weapon while hiding in a corner.

"Smart guy, he knows that a bikaku is at disadvantage against an ukaku" he thought; his kagune now fully activated and ready to fire.

The fight went on for longer than expected, with Shinya berating himself for not attacking with his kagune sooner. Aiming his weapon in the closed up space was easy, but the alley had plenty of sharp corners that the dove could use as a shield. At one point the wolf decided to go up close, his ukaku at full force thinking he could end the battle before the CCG investigator could strike, but the bastard had been waiting for him. Shinya only saw a flash of blue scales before feeling the deep cut at his waist. But that wasn't enough to stop him; a barrage of red shot from his kagune towards the dove, his screams echoing through the alley.

Shinya leaned towards the nearest wall, bleeding profusely. That was a good one; it would take a while for him to recover from such a blow, and if any other guy from the CCG caught him on that state it was game over. Limping he took his mask off, eyes red and black from hunger; he was going to take some "fuel" from this dove in order to heal faster.

* * *

><p>A full half hour passed before he finished healing. He ended up eating both arms; his jacket was now stained with the dove's blood.<p>

Now he only had to take the deceased ghoul; he wouldn't let the CCG construct another weapon from her remains. Canine mask back in place, he walked back to the narrow alley, only to find the younger dove wide awake. Her doe like eyes were fixated on his mask, her form unmoving as she was hoping that he would ignore her.

Akane was barely breathing, since her broken ribs made every intake of breath painful, but that was irrelevant now. She could see the blood splattered around the fur collar of the ghoul's jacket. With any luck his hunger was satisfied and he would finish her off quickly.

Shinya didn't know what to make out of the woman; he had clearly hit her with enough force that he was sure that he could felt the crack of her ribs when he drove her against the wall. So, if she knew his MO, she should know that Shinya wasn't interested on finishing off doves that could even stand their ground against him, so why was she observing him as she was waiting for him to end her miserable life?

Hands on his pockets, he calmly walked off to her, eyes visible through his mask, although now, with his hunger calmed down, the red and black were now gone, leaving only a pair if piercing steel blue irises that clashed against the black wolf mask he donned when hunting the CCG.

"Won't you call for back up?" he asked, crouching to make sure she could see his eyes clearly.

Akane whimpered as she tried to glare at him. "Are..are you making fun of me?" she croaked out "What good would make for me to call for back up?" she turned her head to the side, refusing to make eye contact with him. "You got what you wanted already?"

"_Stubborn little prick" _he thought, his hand reaching her jaw and griping it firmly, forcing her to look into his eyes. "And what would that be?"

Akane felt herself getting angrier by the second, but not enough to overwhelm the feeling of impending death, besides, the pain in her rib cage made impossible to lash out at that obvious question.

"You wanted to ambush us. You hunt down the CCG, that's your only known target", she managed to say, some anger mixing up with the pained intakes of breath.

"That was when I first saw you here. Before that I came to warn her" he answered calmly, his head shifting towards the still female body not too far away from them. "You guys started hunting us first for nothing"

Akane let out a surprised gas, which quickly turned into a pained howl. "_Dammit, my ribs" _

"How- HOW DO YOU DARE-AH!" she spat out. "You mons-_ter"_

"You kill…..you live to only kill…how that can be _nothing?"_ she felt moisture gathering in her eyes. She wasn't sure what was the cause though; it could be either be physical pain or the blinding rage she was feeling towards this ghoul.

The hand that was curled around her jaw shifted so it was now around her slender throat, but without applying any sort of pressure. The wolf masked man shifted closer and Akane could recognize the distinct scent of tobacco mixed in with the metallic tinge of the blood in his collar.

"I'm getting rid of monsters like your superiors; you on the other hand.." he chuckled, "It will probably take a couple of years before you move up on my priority list, that is unless you smart up and quit".

"I can't" she answered with an icy tone "You have killed people, you have to be _exterminated"_

"_There's nothing that could make you worthy of living" _

That was the last straw. Shinya's hand left Akane's neck and grasped the shoulder of her jacket tightly, yanking her upwards and immobilizing her against the wall.

"And what makes you _worthy;_ you kind go on killing children and women who don't even go out hunting. The world would be a better place without all of you" Shinya's eyes were back to the dangerous combination of black and red. Akane then saw the bright red glow coming from his shoulder. His kagune was ready to end her life, but Shinya wouldn't let her brace herself for the end without answering his question. "_TELL ME!"_

"Ghouls go on killing too, that's how you survive" she parroted out, almost as she was reciting a text book from the academy "Your existence leaves orphans behind; death is the onl thing you bring to the world; you have always caused pain to others, that's the only thing that you have brought to me"

"And that's what gives you license to go and kill children?" his kagune was flaring furiously and ready to open fire.

"Those children are ghouls too!"She screamed, the bright ukaku signaling her that he was going to end her at any moment, so she just shouted to her heart's content; it wouldn't make any difference. "When they grow up they'll start killing as well! That's the only way it could end!"

A moment of silence followed. She could hear the echo of her previous scream dying out, now she could only hear the buzzing sound of the kagune at the wolf's shoulder. Then she felt herself being propelled against the wall again, but not with the brutality from before. She was confused at first, and even more so when she saw his ukaku disappear in front of her

She was so distracted looking at his shoulder, that she didn't notice him taking off his mask, then…..pain.

The horrific sound of teeth tearing through flesh registered first, then the burning sting on her shoulder. She tried to find her voice, but she hadn't enough air in her lungs to even make a sound.

Anyone passing by could have mistaken them for a couple in a loving embrace; both of his arms wrapped tightly around her, her hands reaching the back of his jacket and grasping tightly, holding off for dear life as his teeth dug deeper.

Then the worst part; he yanked away from her shoulder, taking a chunk of her flesh in his mouth. The swallowing noise he made later was nearly enough to make her vomit. She couldn't even feel him dropping her to the ground. She could only bring her hand to grasp her shoulder and her breathing reflex finally kicked in.

Shinya didn't even looked at her as she curled into a ball and started whimpering. He calmly walked over to the deceased dove and retrieved a torn up sleeve before walking back to Akane, who was now sobbing in pain and bleeding heavily. When Shinya tried to reach down to her, she swatted his hand away and tried to drag herself out of the way, but as soon as she got back to her feet she felt the wolf's hand grasping her uninjured shoulder and locking her in place. Akane could look clearly into his face now. In any other situation this could be a guy who could have her cheeks set aflame by simply standing too close, but now he was stealing her breath for a very different reason.

Silently, and without listening to Akane's pained yelps, he wrapped the torn up cloth around the injury, tying it up tightly.

"Death isn't the only outcome" he said. His voice was so calm that it almost sounded like he was giving a lecture to a child instead of the person he was eating a second ago.

"You're right about us causing pain. Heck I assure you that injury is going to sting for a good while without pain killers, but listen to me know" his hand came to grip her chin, blue eyes piercing into pools of hazel "If you go on thinking that death is the only outcome when facing any ghoul, man, women or child, you will be the bigger monster on the picture. I will keep hunting any dove that decides to think that way, but you are still in time to step aside"

" dare you tell me….?" His hand clamped down over her mouth

"I can't speak for other ghouls, but neither those children could" and with that he flashed away, leaving Akane alone before she could even try to track him by sight. She was still feeling lightheaded from her injury.

* * *

><p>"What?! You did what?!" Yuki nearly spilled her coffee after listening to the news.<p>

"I….I quit the CCG, I guess I didn't have the guts" Akane said while taking a small sip from hers.

"Don't be so harsh on her Yuki" Kaori intervened "You know what happened to her. You don't have to feel guilty, Akane" she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, touching with as much softness as possible.

Akane still flinched at the contact. After that night, she carries a relatively big scar from her encounter with the Black Wolf.

"Is not that I feel guilty, is that after that I didn't know why I was doing that job anymore"

A couple of tables away from the girls, a man listened to their conversation with his back facing them. After listening to the last phrase, a little smile came to his lips.


End file.
